Aventi (Galara)
The Aventi are a playable race created by Tzu'misel in the early days of the world. Statistics Block Natural Humanoid (Aquatic) Average Height: 6'–6´7˝ Average Weight: 160–220 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 7 squares, 5 Swim Vision: Low-light Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance ________________________________________ Danger Sense: You gain a +2 racial bonus to Initiative. Fluid Step: You ignore difficult terrain when shifting. Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. Swift Current: You can use of Swift Current as an encounter power Swift Current- Aventi Racial Power Your form ripples like water as yoou flow forward, rushing past rubble and enemies in a swift and graceful surge. Encounter Move Action - Personal Effect:'''You shift your speed over ground or liquid terrain. You take no penalties for squeezing during this movement and can pass through enemy spaces, ignore difficult terrain, and take no damage if the surface or substance that you move across would ordinarily deal damage to you. Physical Qualities Aventi are tall, slender humanoid folk. They skin varies from a pale blue to dark blue. They are devoid of body hair, and the green hair on their head is slow to grow and rarely more than an inch long. They have no ears but are able to hear normally. Their eyes are unversally some shade of green. They have a thick webbing of skin between their toes, and a thinner and shallower webbing between their fingers. The gills on their neck are only visible when in use. The typical Aventi is fully grown by 13, but can live as long as 150 years. As they age, their skin fades leaning more and more towards a bluish grey, with the oldest Aventi having dead grey colored skin. Only in the final 10 years or so of life does an Aventi begin to lose vitality and show the normal infirmities of old age. Aventi Characteristics Curious, friendly, proud, reliable, loyal. Racial Feats Heroic Feats Aventi Ritualist '''Aventi Ritualist Prerequisites: Intelligence 15, Aventi, Elf, or Empyrean Benefit: You can use the Shape Wood and Iron Wood rituals, even if you do not have the Ritual Caster feat. Aventi Weapon Training Aventi Weapon Training Prerequisites: Aventi Benefit: You gain proficiency with all spears and light blades. Additionally, you gain a +2 bonus to damage when wielding light blades and spears. Fluff This will change and adapt as we progress. This is only the current fluff. The Aventi are a largely xenophobic race, prefering to stick to their own kind when ever possible. They survive mostly through fishing and some agriculture, most of which is on the sea bed. Though most prefer to avoid conflict, they are not unwilling t fight when they beleive they are right. The Wandering Years An Aventi ritual handed down to them by their primary god, Tsu'misel. Every year, all youths who have come of age, as well as anyone older who wished to particapate, take part in a great festival. They compete in competitions that challenge their knowledge, their skills, and the self sufficiency. Those who perform the best, as judged by the elders, are given a single month to set their affairs in order and say good byes to friends and family. They are then exiled for a period of at least 5 years, sent into the world to learn the ways of other races and to make allies among them. After the 5 years are up, they are expected to return and reveal how they have spent their time. Afterwards they are free to return or stay as they wish. Those who fail to be selected may choose to go on their own, which usually results in banishment, but most stay and try to better themselves so they can try again later. Category:GCustom Races